


Jada (자다)

by jungkook_blossom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkook_blossom/pseuds/jungkook_blossom
Summary: Kyungsoo sings Baekhyun asleep. Baekhyun sings Kyungsoo awake.





	Jada (자다)

“Put your phone away baby,” Kyungsoo murmured, which Baekhyun could feel his breath against the back of his neck when he spoke. “It must be at least 2am. Go to sleep.”

Tossing his phone on the nightstand and fidgeting in their bed to face Kyungsoo, Baekhyun gave an annoyed huff. 

“Everything is wrong,” Baekhyun mumbled back, infinitely tired but at the same time hypersensitive to everything. The sheets felt wrong. He was the wrong temperature. He wanted it to be pitch black in their room, but his eyes had adjusted and he could see everything in it. The general city night lights that were a dull glow behind their curtains were normally comforting, were glaring in tonight. His pillow was too warm against his hair. 

He wasn’t sick, he just felt extremely uncomfortable.

Tossing and turning hadn’t helped, so he had picked up his phone and started looking at Instagram. And he was getting frustrated at Instagram too because he was sick of the ‘explore’ page and whenever he wanted it to load more, it kept bringing up shit he didn’t like. Not to mention the light from his phone was making his already swollen eyes water.

Baekhyun knew his mind was overthinking. He felt like he was going crazy. 

“I’m so tired,” he moaned, forcing his eyes closed. “I want to go to sleep. But I can’t.”

“Oh baby,” Kyungsoo sleepily puffed, draping an arm over Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun silently revelled over the pet name, taking it as a cue to shuffle closer to Kyungsoo and nestle into the crook of his neck. They both simultaneously sighed, Baekhyun melting and taking in the smell of Kyungsoo while Kyungsoo tightened his arm around him. 

Kyungsoo always smelt like fresh laundry and his signature masculine cologne, and tonight was no exception. Kyungsoo felt better than his overly warm pillow and sheets, and Baekhyun loved it when Kyungsoo called him baby. He only did it when he thought Baekhyun needed comforting, and Baekhyun would soak up all the comfort he could get. He sighed again as he felt Kyungsoo’s hand reach up to gently comb through his hair before rubbing his back firmly but soothingly. Baekhyun could imagine Kyungsoo’s arm, strong and holding him close. His face, eyes closed and dark hair messy, pale skin pressed against a pillow and cheek resting on Baekhyun’s damaged brown hair.

“I love you,” Baekhyun breathed, feeling Kyungsoo press a silent kiss against his forehead. For that, he got a few more.

“Love you too,” Baekhyun felt more than heard against his skin.

Kyungsoo yawned tiredly, and Baekhyun knew what was coming. He felt his soul already relax and prepare for glorious sleep.

“If I was your boyfriend  
I’d never let you go...”

The sound of Kyungsoo’s hushed singing filled his ears, and Baekhyun snorted against Kyungsoo’s neck at the song choice, too tired to move or speak. Kyungsoo was now rubbing circles in his back, and that felt reeaaallyy good.

“Keep you on my arm, girl  
You’ll never be alone  
I can be your gentleman  
Anything you want

If I was boyfriend  
I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go.”

Baekhyun wasn’t concentrating on the rest of the words, but let the familiar tune and more importantly, the soothing voice wash over him. The English lyrics were like white noise, and his boyfriend’s sweet voice was slowly lulling him under.

He was so fucking lucky to be sung to sleep by Do Kyungsoo. And for it not to happen once, or twice, but enough for him to depend on it when he was feeling particularly strung out. He was grinning at Kyungsoo in the grocery store in front of seaweed- didn’t Kyungsoo want the teriyaki flavour? 

“Maybe next time,” dream Kyungsoo said.

Huh? was Baekhyun’s last conscious thought as he submerged into his dreams.

Kyungsoo smiled when he heard Baekhyun start his sleep moans while he sang, smoothing out into deep breathing to signal he was asleep. 

Finally, now he could do the same.

.  
.  
.  
.

 

Kyungsoo was picking wildflowers with a little elephant. The elephant would pluck them out with it’s trunk, and hand it to him.

“Is your name Dumbo?” he asked it politely, not wanting to offend.

“Kyungsooooooo,” it noo-ed out of it’s trunk.

“That’s my name,” Kyungsoo frowned. “What’s yours?”

“Kyungsoooo. My love. Kyungsoooooooooooo.”

  
  


Baekhyun had woken up feeling great.

He was a firm believer of going to sleep happy made you wake up happy, and this morning was no exception. He stretched in bed, no longer the suffocating prison it was last night but the most amazing warm cloud. God, he loved his bed. Could he marry his bed?

After silently stretching and yawning he decided to just watch Kyungsoo, who was still steadily sleeping. Baekhyun had turned onto his back during the night, but Kyungsoo’s arm was still around him as he rearranged himself to look at Kyungsoo. He was so cute and peaceful, and Baekhyun was content to stare at him in a blissed out state for a while.

Until he found out it was 9am and Kyungsoo had promised to order pancakes with him from McDonalds. And he reeaallyy wanted pancakes.

“Kyungsooooooo,” he softly started to rasp. “Kyungsoooo. My love. Kyungsoooooooooooo.”

 

“Wake up, don’t you want McDonalds?” the elephant asked him in the voice of his boyfriend.

“I don’t want to,” Kyungsoo frowned, refusing to let go of this great scenario where this elephant was his best friend and these flowers were very important for some reason.

“Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders,” the elephant squawked off tune in terrible pronunciation. Kyungsoo gasped in horror at how bad it sounded.

“I should be wiser and realise that I’ve GAATT!”

Kyungsoo’s flowers in his hand quickly disintegrated into a pillow underneath his cheek, a warm body pressed into his and a scratchy voice whispering “one less problem without you” repeatedly in his face.

“Shut the fuck up,” he moaned, hand over his eyes as the culprit wiggled and doo doo dooed loudly to imitate trumpets.

“I know you’re never gonna wake up, I gotta give up, but it’s you you youuu,” trilled Baekhyun, snuggling closer. 

Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was singing off key on purpose to irritate him- it was a talent to sound so jarring early in the morning.

"Every time you touch me  
And say you love me.."

Kyungsoo was relieved when Baekhyun finally sang properly, but not wanting to open his eyes just yet.

"I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn’t want it  
But it’s you you youuu."

Baekhyun crooned, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help smiling as Baekhyun cackled. He opened his eyes to Baekhyun’s slanted grin painted on his face. 

“Let’s order McDonalds,” Baekhyun said.

“You could’ve ordered for me,” Kyungsoo said. “You didn’t have to wake me up. Wouldn’t it have been thoughtful of you to wake me up with pancakes?”

“I guess so,” Baekhyun said, smiling. “But I wanted to see your eyes. I missed you.”

“You’re funny Baekhyunie,” Kyungsoo said, rubbing his eyes before closing them again. “Don’t talk to me unless you’re telling me the pancakes have arrived.”

He hummed as he felt Baekhyun lips on his, letting him lick into his mouth and kissing him deeply.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun muttered against his mouth as Kyungsoo reached up to cup his cheek.

A few more deep kisses were shared before Baekhyun got up, stumbling into their bathroom singing Korean ballads all the way.

The sound of the shower and Baekhyun’s beautiful distinctive voice were the perfect backtrack to his dozing, and he was so lucky to be sung awake by Byun Baekhyun. And for it not to happen once, or twice, but enough for him to depend on it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first offering into the baeksoo world, because there isn't enough!
> 
> I'm also pretending that morning breath doesn't exist.
> 
> Kyungsoo singing Boyfriend: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABOIXPVfikQ
> 
> Baekhyun grooving to Problem lol:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHiYvTlQQgE
> 
> Also crossposted on AFF.


End file.
